


Symbiote's Poison

by Redina_Stitchace



Category: Marvel's Spider-man, Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Invading, M/M, Obsession, Other, Sleep, Symbiotic Relationship, Twisted, Twisted love and adortion, friends - Freeform, happy ending? maybe, heck yeah, in AO3 atleast, my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redina_Stitchace/pseuds/Redina_Stitchace
Summary: Peter Parker is missing. Which also means that Spider-man is missing too- well, the red and blue one, at least. Everyone is trying to find the missing teen, nobody knew what happened to him. It's like, he disappeared without a trace. Crimes started to get out of control, making every citizen worried and horrified about where their hero is at.His long-time best friend, Harry Osborn along with his other trusted allies: Anya, Gwen and Miles tried to search for him too, but alas, it's futile. Then, crime rates started to drastically decrease, with a horrible aftermath of every crime that happened.Blood, there's so much blood. Some violent new 'hero' is behind this, but who?





	Symbiote's Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Good day to all of you readers! Thanks for bothering to check out this fic, haha!  
> This is my first time posting something, on ao3! Let me tell you this; it's hard as heck. I'm super new to all of this so...  
> I'm sorry if some of my grammar-errors irritate you. I know how high-standard ao3 is, with its advanced grammar and vocabulary, not to mention with its great stories and sentence structure.
> 
> Yup, I'm a novice writer. Bear with me, please.

* * *

"AAAH!" Spider-man slammed onto a hard brick wall. He can feel the pain spreading and rising all over his backside. Maybe he should have just use the long way to home, and not a shortcut through a sketchy dark alley. It was about 9 o'clock at night, he just finished fighting Electro with the Hobgoblin. Standing in front of him was the monstrous beast known as Venom. He must have been waiting for the hero to pass through it, waiting for a fight. Revenge maybe? So they did just that, with Venom brutally attacking him, giving no chance for him to fight back. With every assault and hit on his body, Spider-man was becoming more and more debilitated, with pain coursing through him.

Just as he slid down onto the floor, with his back still rested on the wall, Venom sent out several dark and thick tendrils to him. Before Spider-man can fully open his eyes, the tendrils latched onto his lower part of his body. They felt cold, icy cold; even within the spidey suit. The atmosphere was becoming more thicker with darker energy. The tendrils started to loop around his legs.

"S-stop this! What are you doing to me?" He cried as he tried to stand up and fight. Before he could stand on one leg, Venom pulled him back down roughly, pinning him down on the cold concrete ground. The tendrils then swarm all over him with no time to spare, restraining his movements by gripping his wrist, wrapping his torso and spreading all through his being. Trying to breathe suddenly become harder as the tendrils were going up to his chin. He couldn't do anything effective; his struggles were all in vain. The symbiote was vibrating and pulsing onto his skin, sending shivers to his back. "What do you want from me?!" he faintly asked in a weak voice.

 **To become one again**. Peter shook his head as he frantically twists and turns his limbs. Fear drained the colour from him. **Don't struggle against us, Spider. There's no chance to escape us now. Soon, we'll protect and take over this city together**. Venom took over his head, little thin tendrils came slithering onto his forehead and enter his mind, applying relaxing pressure on his scalp. This made Peter paused all his movements. It felt so relaxing...so soothing. It felt like it's sedating him, forcing him to lose conscious slowly. **You just need to... sleep. Take a break, Spider. When was the last time you get a good night rest?** Venom cooed at him. **Poor, selfless Spider. Our dear Spider.**

"No...please, don't do this," Peter pleaded. He did feel tired. _Sleep...that sounds good, WAIT NO, I just need to...sleep?_. Venom merely grinned that sinister smile. Soon, after many attempts to stay awake and fight against the symbiote that's invading his whole body. he finally gave in to the temptation. With one final breath, Peter let himself go; body relaxing and eyes dropping to sleep.

 **Finally**. The symbiote then covered every part of him, savouring the feel of his skin and helplessness. After that, they rose up, looking around at their surroundings. Venom stared at the hand, fascinated that he can flex and control it. So many times they tried to catch him again, some ended with total failure and some nearly a success. The Spider was just so strong, he always managed to escape them smoothly. Not today though, they finally got their hands on the human. Peter was sleeping soundly inside of Venom, breathing softly; oblivious to what's happening to him. Venom would keep their Spider asleep for as long as they want to, he wouldn't wake up any time soon. They then placed their hand onto their chest, where his beating heart is at. **Home sweet home**.

~~~~~~

Harry was at the Parkers' residence door, on a great Saturday afternoon. They were supposed to meet at Joe's, but Peter didn't show up. He tried calling his phone and yet, it went straight to voicemail. After many failed calls, Harry decided to come to his house. "Where are you, Pete? It's not like you to miss a meeting, and not have your phone with you," he murmured to himself. Or maybe Pete's really busy and his phone was dead. "Alright then."

With a deep breath, he knocked on the door. "Coming!!" a familiar voice rang, signalling him that someone is at home. After hearing locks opening, the door finally opened, revealing a fatigued-looking Aunt May, who has dark circles under her eyes and pale as sheet skin. "Harry...." she whispered with a strained voice.

He stared at her with worry, did she work overtime again? "Good morning, Aunt May. I'm here to know-"

"Have you seen Peter recently?" she interrupted him, her palms were on his shoulders. She was shaking like crazy, gazing through his eyes, full with hope, as if the next word he speaks will save her from her worries. Harry's heart beat faster. If she's asking him if he has seen her nephew, _does it mean that..._

"N-no, not ever since last night" he confessed. After that fight will Electro, Peter seemed fine, nothing out of the blue. "'Is Peter...gone?" the words sounded dry, choking him with fear.

"He hasn't returned back home," she breathed. "I stayed up all night, waiting for him to come back home. but..." Tears started to pour down her eyes. "Where is he?!" she sobbed into her hands.

He's gone...disappear? How? "Did you report this to the police?" he carefully asked. He was now trying to comfort the worried-sick aunt by rubbing soothing motions onto her back. He tried to stay calm.

"Yes, I did. They're still on the case," she whispered. "What if something bad happened to him?"

"He won't, we'll find him eventually" his heart clenched as his eyes started to water. Where could he be? It's unusual for him to leave without giving out some sort of excuse beforehand. Could it be a Spider-man business? Did he have a secret mission that he needs to go? Why didn't he tell him?

Harry gazed at a picture of him and Peter; smiling and posing for the camera, framed and hanged onto the wall of the living room. _Where are you, Pete?_

~~~~~~

Venom love their host, their one and only precious Spider. So strong, agile, graceful, flexible. Ever since sensing him for the first time, at that wretched lab, it immediately wanted to bond with the human. There's something special about the brunet. He had this powerful energy running in him, so alluring. It tried to reach him, to touch him, but the glass barrier blocked it from doing so. It felt vexed as it endeavoured to find a way out.

After a while of waiting, it finally got the chance. In his bedroom. Spider was sleeping, such a perfect time to bond with him. He looked so vulnerable., so precious. He could get attacked at any moment. **Let us protect you, Sspiderr**. It then spread and cover his entire body, feeling the firm yet soft skin of the boy. Spider wouldn't notice it taking over his body, not yet. It first needed to get acquainted with him, exploring his memories deep and slow, learning them bit by bit. It felt like home.

Of course, that was too easy. Sure, Spider liked and wanted to be with it at first. But after learning it to be....evil, the hero frantically tried to get rid of it. It felt hurt and offended. **Why wouldn't you want us? We're perfect together**. And so, it lost its grip on the Spider. Such a loss. No worries, it'll reclaimed him once more soon.

Then its ~~new~~ former host, 'Flash' was nothing but a weakling. However, he had somewhat a close relationship with Spider. Maybe it'll use this to its advantage. To get closer to Spider itself....and yet, it still failed. being frozen by a mere fire extinguisher. Stored into a small container, please. Fortunately, it managed to escape; by breaking through the container and stealthy move away when nobody's watching, not even the security cameras manage to spot it slither away from the storage room.

But now. Now, the Spider is now at its grasps, inside of it. He felt warm and so peaceful when he's sleeping. **We went to many lengths to get you.** It started to feel its Spider's feelings. Venom can still feel the pain caused by it to the Spider. Guilt started to wash over it. It made its Spider hurt. This is unacceptable. Then again, this is the Spider's fault for struggling and not letting it claim him easily. Nevertheless...

 **We're ssoo sorry that we have to hurt you...** It then held its Spider tightly, afraid of the last incident happening again. In exchange for bonding with him, maybe it can let them fight crimes and catching villains. It once didn't get it. Spider always do these ridiculous things, like saving other humans who don't have any relations with him. They wouldn't return the favour anyway, Venom knew how they work. a bunch of cowards.

 **Why does Spider like to save these mortals? What's the point?** Then it can feel it; Love. Spider loves these citizens and justice. Spider has so many people he cares and loves for, and Venom is not one of them. But it's okay, he'll learn how to love Venom, it's just a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> Heck, I can't believe you finished reading all shiz. Thank you!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr blog especially for my fanfics: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redtasticalfics
> 
> It's pretty empty for now. Please hit me with your constructive criticism.
> 
> Good Day to you, folks


End file.
